This Love Of Ours
by WordsOfMissPierce
Summary: Nobody messed with Leigh Anne Bennett, the Slytherin princess, unless they wanted to face the wrath of Draco Malfoy. Her reckless, overconfident and rude personality matched with his, they are Slytherin royalty. At least that is what they allow the world to see. But can their love survive as they make their way up through Hogwarts?


**(Copyright Disclaimer - This is purely for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Harry Potter.)**

 **A/N: This is my first time writing Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope that it's good and that you'll like it! Please review, any feedback would be appreciated!**

 **Chapter 1**

I gasped, shocked, as I walked through the wall and onto platform 9 and ¾. I had heard stories about it since I was young but this was so much better than I had expected. I looked around to see children and parents running around making sure that they had everything. My dad had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my mum was holding my hand. I loved my parents and they had both been so proud of me when I had received my letter from Hogwarts. I had my mum's long brown hair and fine cheek bones but my height and olive complexion was all my dad. They were both pureblood wizards who had both come to Hogwarts themselves. They were looking forward to meeting their friends from Slytherin who they hadn't seen in years.

As if right on cue a woman approached my mother shouting, 'Kim! Kim! How have you been? I haven't seen you in years!" My mum nodded, smiling, and hugged the other woman. Behind the woman was a boy with slicked back blond hair and a man with the same blond hair however his went up to his shoulders. The man and my father also hugged and instantly started up a conversion, reminiscing about the past. The boy was looking straight at me. He offered a timid smile, very much guarded but I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. I smiled right back and I knew then that him and I were going to be very good friends.

My mother introduced me to them, "Leigh this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco. He's in the same year as you." It turned out that Lucius and my father had been best friends in Hogwarts and so had my mother and Narcissa. They had lost contact after the first war as it was important that too many death eaters weren't seen together. Of course I knew my parent were death eaters they both had the dark mark on them. I was proud of them and I knew that when I was older I wanted to be a death eater too, it would be an honour to work for Lord Voldemort. My parents had told me he would return and that we would have to be prepared for when he did.

It was 5 minutes till the train left and my father nodded at Draco. "He's grown up well," he told Lucius and then to Draco, "Look after my daughter well Draco she has a tendency to acting before thinking." They all laughed including Draco as he promised my father whilst I just rolled my eyes, trust my father to say something like that.

The parents all agreed to spend Christmas together, at the Malfoy's, when Draco and I would be back. After one last hug from my parents and a promise to owl regularly I made my way on to the train, following Draco. We found a free compartment at the end of the train and were soon joined by Draco's friends.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco introduced, I shook hands with both of them. They seemed nice enough if anything bit fickle. He then said, only loud enough so that I could hear, "Call them my henchman if you want." I laughed and after looking at me for a minute he joined right in. I took the seat next to the window and Draco sat beside me with Crabbe and Goyle opposite us. Draco kept sending them off to get various different things from the food cart so that we could be left alone, it was quite amusing. We talked and talked: about our parents, what we were looking forward to at Hogwarts and what houses we wanted to be sorted into. I wanted to be in Slytherin and I was glad to find out that he did too.

He seemed a lot more relaxed now that we weren't in front of people, I was just the same. I certainly didn't want the other children to know any of my weaknesses. That would only lead to being trampled on. I trusted Draco because my parents thought so and I trusted my parents with everything. Before I knew it, it was time to get changed and get off the train.

That's when we saw Harry Potter. Every child who grew up in the wizarding world knew who Harry Potter was. My father had a suspicion that Harry was a dark wizard and so it would be a good thing to be on Harry's side. Draco was also obviously thinking the same thing as he extended his hand out to Harry, offering him his friendship.

"Sorry Malfoy, but I think I can tell who the good guys here are." Harry said nodding at his friend, a Wesley, judging by the colour of his hair. I had nothing against 'blood traitors' or even muggle born wizards but obviously I didn't voice my opinion. I wander what Draco thought because even though he, like me, was putting up the front that he hated them he might just be saying that because that was expected from our parents. But perhaps not, because he genuinely looked like he hated the Wesley. Harry and his friend cast one last dark look over us before walking away.

Draco looked at me and I shrugged, "He's an idiot to turn down your friendship. We'll make sure he pays." He laughed,

"You're just like me," he said as he led me over to where they were calling the first years. It was 3 to a boat so Draco and I ended up on a boat with another girl.

She had beautiful long dark hair, a heart-shaped face and almond brown eyes. She was also very short and seemed quite friendly. She extended her hand out to me and I shook it, "Janet Jackson," she says.

"Leigh Anne. You can call me Leigh. This is my friend Draco." I introduced she nodded and shook hands with Draco. We chatted for the short while it took to reach the castle. Janet was another pure blood witch who was hoping to be in Slytherin too. I smiled, what were the chances?

All 3 of us gasped as we caught sight of Hogwarts. It was bigger and more mystical than I had ever thought possible. This would be my home for the next 7 years and I was looking forward to it. We all clambered out of the boat where we met Crabbe and Goyle and we all followed Professor McGonagall into the castle. I couldn't stop looking around. The stairs moved underneath me and I not being aware of this nearly fell down but luckily Draco caught me before I could contact the floor. How embarrassing! I looked around making sure none of the other kids had seen. Draco grasped my hand pulled me up. He smiled and whispered into my ear, 'Looking after you is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be." I blushed deep red and he laughed. His laugh sent tingles up my spine. But before I could determine what that was we were walked into the Great Hall.

My mouth, very literally, nearly dropped to the floor and I wasn't the only one all around me the other first years were gasping. I looked up at the ceiling it looked just like the sky outside…. Stunning. The 4 house tables took up most of the space filled with students. The one on the furthest left decorated with green and silver was Slytherin, the house that I wanted to be sorted into. In front of the teachers on a stool was an old pointy hat that by the looks of it was nearing the end of its life. I knew that it was The Sorting Hat, my parents had told me about it.

One by one our names were called out and each person was sorted into their house. I was one of the first and I felt really nervous as my name was called out, "Leigh Anne Bennett" I felt like puking but Draco grasped my hand and gave it a little squeeze I looked up into his grey eyes and he smiled down at me. Gaining courage, I made my way over to the stool where the hat was placed on my head.

 _Hmmm. A Bennett… You have the brains of a Ravenclaw…And the loyalty of a Hufflepuff…_

 _You're Brave…Yes you would do very well Gryffindor-_

I had my eyes scrunched close and my fingers crossed. I was muttering Slytherin under my breath. At the very least Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, I knew for sure I didn't want to be in Gryffindor-

 _Not Gryffindor eh? It's a shame you would do very well there but alas_

"SLYTHERIN" it said aloud and I sighed in relief. I looked over to see Janet giving me the thumbs up sign. I did the same back as I walked over to the cheering Slytherin table and took my seat. I introduced myself to the others as I patiently waited for the other names to be called out.

After a couple more names were called out it was Janet's turn. I really hoped she was in Slytherin because I knew we would be the best of friends. "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted and she practically jumped of the stool and hopped over to our table, taking a seat beside me. We hugged before turning our attention back to the sorting hat ceremony.

I was concentrating on Draco he didn't look at all nervous instead he looked confident, but I knew him well enough to know that it was just a facade that he put up in front of others. Is that how I looked like? And deep down I knew it was. It was the way we had been brought up. Never show weakness. Never show emotions. They will be used against you.

He walked up to the stool and sat down, still as composed as ever. The hat was placed on his head and not even 5 seconds later it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" the table erupted in cheers and applause and I joined in. I was beaming as he came over and sat opposite me. We made eye contact as I grasped his hand under the table and squeezed and he did the same back. Only Janet had been aware of the exchange but she said nothing of it but she gave me a look that said we would be talking about it later. I rolled my eyes at her and we laughed.

The hall went silent as "Harry Potter" was called out. Every house wanted him and it was silent as the hat was placed on his head. It seemed as though he was having a conversation with the hat. But eventually he was put into Gryffindor.

So hear it begins the rivalry between Harry Potter and us and as I looked over at Draco I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I didn't mind Harry at all but we had got off on a bad start and it would probably remain that way for the rest of our school life.

One of the last names to be called out was the red head from before and as I had guessed he was a Wesley and his name was Ron. He looked handsome, I hadn't notice before. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. Falling for a blood traitor? I would be a laughing stock! After the ceremony had ended dinner was served and we all stuffed our faces. Janet and I talked the whole time and I was so excited now that I knew we were in the same house, Draco was great but it was nice to have a friend who was a girl.

We laughed as we made our way to the Slytherin common rooms and I said good night to Draco before heading up to the dorms with Janet.

Right, time to sort out the hierarchy. There were 5 beds in the dormitory for us 5 Slytherin 1st year girls. One of the beds was clearly bigger than the others and had lovely pink lacy curtains around it. I wasn't much of a pink girl I preferred my darker colours, boots and makeup. But oh well this wasn't so that I could have the nicest bed it was to sort out the standing between us all. I walked over to the bed and put my bag down. As I thought there would be there was refusal, "And why'd you assume that bed is yours?" Asked a red haired, pug faced girl. Pansy Parkinson, I think, was the girl's name. "Don't you think we should all decide together?" None of the other girls actually seemed to care and had found other beds, Janet taking the one next to mine.

"What is there to decide? Pansy is it? I think I've heard my father mention your father, seeing as you know your father works for mine." I watched as her cheeks went a deep red colour and all the other girls started laughing, it's Slytherin – go figure, we weren't all saints here. She stomped over to the remaining bed and started unpacking.

It's not that I wanted to be mean but I had to make sure that I had authority. That's what my mum told me to do, or else I would get trampled on. I sighed as I lay down on my bed.

…

"Wake up sleepy head. We're going to be late to our lessons otherwise." I grumbled into my pillow as I was shaken awake by a very happy Janet.

"Looks like someone's excited for classes." I mumbled still half asleep and I was only vaguely aware of the death glare I was receiving from Pansy. Janet laughed as she also noticed, shaking her head. We got ready quickly and made our way to the great hall for breakfast where we were being given our timetables. I spotted Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and made my way over to them with Janet. Pansy followed us and when we got there she was ogling Draco the whole time. It was unnerving but Draco didn't seem to notice it.

He looked at my timetable and we figured out that we all had all the same lessons other than a couple. Janet and I had all the same lessons and I was happy. I sighed, content. I didn't need friends I wasn't that kind of girl who needed friends to rely on but it was still good to know that I would have her and Draco with me.

I laughed as we all tucked into our breakfast and soon a group had been formed amongst us: Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Janet and heck even Pansy! She was a lot nicer now that we had sorted out where we stood.

It was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts for sure…

 **Please review letting me know if I should continue. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
